Girassol
by inouekawaii
Summary: Ela era um pequeno e doce girassol . E ela tinha algum problema, porque eu não via como alguém como ela poderia de alguma forma se apaixonar por mim .


**N / A : Gente , isso eh mais um dos meus ataques do meio do nada ! Com uma epifania , eu percebi que a música " I'm with you " da Avril Lavigne é o tema perfeito deles dois ; ) !! Então , aproveitem mais uma oneshot louca não encomendada por mim xD !!**

**Disclaimer : NADA aqui me pertence , é tudo da Stephenie , menos o cenário foférrimo da estrada , e o presente de aniversário xD . **

* * *

Estávamos caminhando há um tempo . Ela cantarolava e eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela . Era a criatura mais linda que eu havia visto em toda a minha existência.

Seus olhos eram de um dourado intenso, e eles pareceram tão caridosos, tão suaves, quando pousaram pela primeira vez nos meus . Eu me vi refletido na sua pequena pupila , e ali , senti-me enojado com meu reflexo . Enquanto ela parecia doce , carinhosa , compreensiva , eu me enxergava como um verdadeiro selvagem, encontrando os meus olhos vermelhos desesperados no reflexo dos olhos dourados dela.

E foi aí que aquela onda de emoções me acertou . Tudo o que emanava dela podia ser comparado a um girassol . A sua beleza incomparável ofuscava meus olhos, como o amarelo intenso da flor . A sua voz era macia , mas não do mesmo jeito de qualquer outras vozes na nossa espécie , era ainda melhor . Era ainda mais atraente , porque era uma voz de vários tons , todos misturados ao mesmo tempo , assim como as boas energias que emanavam dela . O seu curto cabelo preto se espalhava perfeitamente por sua cabeça , e combinava com o seu jeito empolgado , doce , gentil , espontâneo .

E ela era tão pequena !

Era difícil de imaginá-la machucando qualquer criatura , fosse ela animal ou humana .

Ela era pura .

Eu nunca tinha pensado que alguém como eu pudesse ser puro . Mas ela podia . Ela era .

Somente o amor intenso que vinha dela era avassalador , porque era absolutamente puro . E ela tinha algum problema , porque eu não via como alguém como ela poderia de alguma forma se apaixonar por mim .

Eu era um selvagem , um assassino , um estrategista , um monstro .

E ela era um _pequeno_ e _doce_ girassol .

E agora , ela estava me levando junto dela da direção do sol . Metaforicamente , é claro , ainda estávamos perto dos humanos . Não exatamente na cidade , mas perto . Percorríamos um caminho de terra , com um pequeno monte verde à direita , e a margem de uma densa floresta à esquerda .

Ela se movia como uma bailarina . Claro , todas como ela são graciosas , mas ela era especial . Ela andava dançando , andava emanando aquele amor imenso , que me fazia pensar ser calor .

Só mesmo ela .

Emanar calor de um corpo petrificado , e atingir um corpo também frio somente pela intensidade e pureza dele .

Outra vez , um pequeno girassol .

_Meu_ pequeno girassol .

Ela começou a rodopiar no meio da estrada de terra , graciosa , alegre , perfeita . Eu ri . Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo . O que eu tinha feito de bom para merecê-la ?

Ela olhou pra mim , me acertando com seus olhos dourados de novo . Eu achava que me hipnotizaria toda vez que olhasse para eles.

" Que foi? " ela perguntou divertida e curiosa , ao me ver rir .

" Eu estava pensando ... Se é mesmo certo eu e você ficarmos juntos . "

O rosto dela congelou , ela parou bem no lugar onde estava . E o calor acabou . Agora o que emanava dela era um medo gelado , e uma ansiedade desconcertante . Seus olhos dourados estavam tensos , me olhando penosos .

" Por que? " a voz dela saiu seca , saiu chorosa , com medo . Um murmuro morto .

Eu respirei fundo , e a encarei . Não acreditei que tinha feito aquela onde de calor acabar . Não podia acreditar que com simples palavras minhas as emoções dela tivessem mudado tão rapidamente . Eu era mesmo um monstro .

Eu olhei bem dentro dos olhos dela , o mais profundo que eu conseguia sem deixar meu vermelho agressivo machucar os seus dourados delicados .

" Fique calma . Eu não vou te deixar . Nunca . Eu só estava imaginando que você é boa demais para mim . "

" Oh . "

Ela não relaxou totalmente , mas pelo menos , o medo foi embora .

Eu podia livrá-la da ansiedade muito facilmente , mas eu tinha prometido nunca mexer nas emoções dela . Não nas dela . Nunca .

" Ei , eu te amo . Com todas as forças de todo o meu ser . " O meu amor por ela tinha sugado todas as minhas forças , porque veio de uma forma avassaladora , eu me apaixonei no primeiro momento em que ela olhou pra mim , e meu amor gastou todas as forças que eu poderia ter para ficar longe dela . " Eu não sou forte pra ficar longe de você . Além do mais , você saberia se eu estivesse indo embora . "

Dessa vez , ela começou a emanar de novo todo aquele amor quente e puro .

" Tem razão . " ela sorriu " É que ... Eu ainda não consigo me concentrar perto de você . "

" E o que tem de desconcertante em mim ? " eu poderia citar uma lista enorme das coisas desconcertantes dela , a começar pelos seus olhos , mas eu realmente não sabia o que teria em mim , além da beleza anormal que qualquer outro vampiro poderia lhe oferecer .

" Tudo . Tudo em você é desconcertante . "

Eu respirei fundo . Era difícil discordar daquela que viu onde me conheceria .

" Alice , realmente ... Nós nem pudemos pegar o ônibus ! Teremos de ir à pé por culpa da minha sede selvagem . O que tem de desconcertante disso ? "

" Você vai aprender . Eu _sei_ que vai . Todos eles aprenderam , eu aprendi . Eu sei que você também pode . "

Eu preferi não encará-la , para não mostrar o medo de falhar .

" Ei , " ela falou me segurando pelo rosto e me forçando a olhar para ela . " Você quer isso , não é mesmo ? E tem mais , eu estarei com você . A todo momento . Desde que estejamos juntos , sua sede não vai ser problema algum . "

Era impossível discordar , sendo atingido pela certeza e coragem que vinham dela .

Eu ri de novo . Era tão fácil pra ela me dominar .

" Por que você ri de tudo o que eu falo ? " ela perguntou se fingindo ofendida . Eu saberia se estivesse.

" Eu rio de tudo o que você me faz pensar . " Eu corrigi divertido .

" E o que você está pensando ? "

" Que é muito fácil para você me dominar . "

Ela sorriu provocante pra mim .

" Eu estou te dominando agora ? "

Eu acenei com a cabeça .

Ela veio até mim , e envolveu meu pescoço cheio de marcas com as suas pequenas e doces mãos . Ela sorria provocante enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais de mim .

E como no bar , eu não pensei . Eu não tive tempo de ponderar antes que o meu amor sem limites manipulasse todos os meus músculos .

Eu a puxei para mim de uma vez só , e me afoguei por completo nas emoções que o beijo dela tinha . Eu poderia perder o fôlego . Eu poderia viver perdido para sempre , no meio das emoções dela por mim .

E que eu nunca mais fosse achado , por obséquio .

E de repente , ela me puxou do mar turvo de emoções , se afastando de mim .

" Ah . " ela disse com o olhar muito distante .

" O que foi ? "

"Edward e Emmet saíram para caçar . Agora a gente já pode ir . "

" Quem é quem de novo ? Eu esqueci do ruivo .. "

" Esse é o Edward . O Emmet é o grandalhão . "

" Ah , grande ? " o que ela queria dizer isso ?

" Enorme " ela respondeu casualmente .

" Mas ele é grande porque você é pequena , ou ele é grande mesmo ? "

" Ele é grande mesmo , tah , seu implicante ? " Ela mostrou a língua pra mim depois de responder .

" E por que a gente esperou eles saírem mesmo ? "

" Ah , por que eu quero roubar o quarto do Edward . "

" Ah , claro , nós vamos roubar os quartos . " eu lembrei rindo .

E de repente eu congelei . Eu já era um selvagem , e se eles não gostassem de mim ? E eu ainda ia roubar os quartos deles ? E se eles me odiassem ?

Ela , como sempre , soube o que eu sentia .

" Não se preocupe , eles vão te amar . Principalmente Esme . Ela ama todo mundo . Mesmo . Fique tranqüilo , eu _sei_ que vão . Nós estamos indo encontrar nossa família , entendeu ? "

Mais uma vez , ela me dominou somente pela certeza nas suas visões que emanava dela .

Ela sorriu pra mim , e eu segurei sua mão , beijei-a , e perguntei :

" Vamos , então , Senhorita ? "

" Mas é claro ! " ela respondeu fazendo uma pequena reverencia , e nós rimos , enquanto tudo ao nosso redor se tornava apenas borrões .

* * *

" JASPEEEER ! "

Eu acordei de meus devaneios quando Alice gritou meu nome da escada . Quando me virei , ela já estava atrás de mim , e eu sentia que ela estava irritada .

" Sim ? " eu perguntei distraído .

"O IDIOTA DO EDWARD – ela gritou só pra que ele pudesse ouvir de dentro do carro, lá fora - tah reclamando que a gente tah atrasando . Isso porque a Rose nem terminou de arrumar o cabelo ainda ! "

Eu ri . Era tão fácil gostar de um cotidiano que envolvesse ela !

" Ah , desculpe . Eu já vou . Mas antes ... "

Eu me virei , e peguei o girassol que estava deitado no parapeito da janela .

" Feliz aniversário . " Eu disse dando a ela a flor .

Ela me encarou perplexa por um momento .

" Eu pensei que ... Eu achava que você ia esquecer , mas eu não vi nada .. " e ela me lançou um olhar acusador .

" Hã , tudo bem , Edward me ajudou nessa parte . Ele me monitorou , enquanto eu tentei ficar decidindo coisas diferentes ... Que não tinham nada a ver com o nosso aniversário . "

" Eu vou _matar_ o Edward ! " ela ia saindo , mas eu a puxei pela cintura , e a mantive bem presa a mim .

" Você não gosta de surpresas , hein ? " eu brinquei .

" Eu gosto de tudo que inclua você . E desprezo tudo que inclua o Edward e sua xeretude eterna ! "

Eu ri , me aproximando dela .

"Apropósito , o seu anel chega pela tarde , então contente-se até lá . " Eu informei antes que ela menosprezasse meu girassol .

Os olhos delas brilharam , e eu a puxei pra mais perto ainda , rindo . Até hoje , quando os meus olhos tinham a mesma tonalidade dos dela , eu ainda me sentia hipnotizado pela intensidade dos seus dourados .

Então ouvimos palmas fortes . Duas delas , e Emmet apontava para o final da escada .

" Escola , pombinhos . "

Nós rimos , e eu a soltei . Ela pôs a flor pendurada na sua bolsa .

" Vamos logo antes que Edward perca sua limitada paciência e resolva nos deixar aqui , tendo que ir com a Rosalie . "

" Muito engraçado , Jasper ! " a loira disse enquanto descia pela escada . Mas eu escutei ela murmurar suas congratulações , seguidas pelo grito escandalizante de " Feliz Aniversário " do Emmet .

Do lado de fora , eu admirava Alice pular , correr , mostrar a língua e gritar ao redor do Volvo .

E tudo isso da forma mais suave e graciosa que poderia existir .

_É_... , eu pensei comigo mesmo . _O meu doce, pequeno, e **eterno** girassol. _


End file.
